


Undecided, Unspoken, Unlost

by Shadowmancer



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 一个有关青春的故事。无CP, 虎与将中心





	Undecided, Unspoken, Unlost

_\-----那时候他跟他说起梦想，年轻的眼睛闪亮。_

Tora很少在官网上写日志。一来是懒，二来生活其实平凡：排练，Live，作曲，吃饭，睡觉。偶尔面对镜头，按要求上演各色表情。等精疲力尽栽倒在床，才恍然大悟表盘不过分成十二份。

他不明白同团的这四位，怎么就能事无巨细时时更新。但他不介意隔了屏幕看他们自得其乐。

看见那张图时Tora一怔——明艳霓虹扭曲盘绕成三个字：鹿鸣馆。这名字很熟，Tora眯着眼看，读到倒数第三行时顿住。

‘这是第一次和Tora 见面的地方。

想来已经是5年前了。

当时我还是银头发而Tora是红色头发呢，笑。’

Tora盯着那字，哑然；5年了么？他丢开手机，生怕再多留片刻，会看见时光的骸骨从掌心回望。

原来已经有这么久。

记忆中那个少年再次笃笃跑来，还是5年前模样；染得太频繁的毛糙短发，隔老远就能看见的猫儿眼，一嘴歪七倒八的牙，绝对不是现在这个精雕细琢言语得体的男子。

他在自己面前刹住脚，扶了膝喘吁吁抬头。下颚尖尖，几乎没眉毛，像只古怪的小兽。

“Tora君?”

Tora迷糊半晌，恍然大悟这就是友人口中长得像ET的主唱。回过神赶紧象征性弯腰。“你是，将君？”

对方把手掌递过来。嗓子比Tora预想中低了不止八度，衬着那张脸有些突兀。

“啊是的，初次见面请多多指教。我们的吉他手Yuki经常提到你呢。”

“请多多指教，Yuki也经常跟我说起你。”Tora伸手和他握了握。

名叫将的男孩子看了眼表，跳起来说对不起我得走了，团员肯定都等急了。

Tora耸肩，心想自己那帮狐朋狗友恐怕还没起床。

Shou再次鞠躬，匆匆离开。

Tora突然有点好奇。想听听这个人的歌，看他十指交握麦克风, 脊背上映着聚光灯时又是怎样。

好奇而已。

好奇到向友人讨要了他的号码，却一直没拨。

如果不是自己的乐队无疾而终，恰巧将的乐队也岌岌可危，Tora怀疑那个号码会一直蜷在手机角落，长出绿毛。他承认听到这个消息时有那么点不光彩的庆幸。

按下那串数字，漫长铃音尽头有人答话，低缓的一声喂，透着倦。

“将君，我是Tora。”

对方静了静，声音拔高了些：“啊，Tora君，很意外呢，最近好么？”

头脑里有太多回答足以敷衍了事。Tora抚着吉他吁一口气，对自己说管它，豁出去。 

“将君，一起组乐队吧。”

对方没有说不。

这就是开始的开始。

一时冲动的某个电话是一回事。真正和人凑成个台上能蹦能跳能炒气氛，台下能哭能骂能打三份工养活自己的乐队是另外一回事。

四处摸索的那段时日，Tora常常对了方桌另一头划拉泡面的那颗脑袋发愣。

他不懂这个人。

不抽烟不喝酒，说话用标准敬语，痴迷巧克力和游戏。Tora用两天时间了解到这么多，一年之后发现并不能补充什么。

至于台上的，嗓音沙哑战栗的浓妆少年，谁知道那是不是他。

那年月美其名曰live，就是有个屋顶，能站百来个人的地儿。几支东拼西凑的乐队，一帮默默无闻却自以为特立独行的家伙凑一块挥霍热情。后台拉了块帘，十来个人挤巴挤巴，一面镜子前凑几枚脑袋。Shou总在最远的角落，驼着背坐在谁的箱子上，瞅自己鞋尖发愣。Tora走过去说喂。对方仰脸，半指宽的眼线，红隐形，还真挺吓人。看到Tora也不说话，只笑，一面笑一面无意识地眨眼。Tora知道这人在紧张，翻个白眼示意他给自己挪点地儿。Shou往后缩缩，Tora毫不客气地占据箱子的另一半。对方肩胛戳着自己脊椎，仿佛骨与骨之间只隔了层衣服。

Tora没想过那层衣服会越来越好看越来越昂贵，那是后话。

Tora只想这人五官端正成绩优良，看举止是正经人家孩子，何苦来混地下乐队找罪受。

这么想的时候就这么问了。被问的人含着一嘴面抬头。

“啊，是不服气吧。”Shou放下筷子。“一直很喜欢音乐，结果被说我这个头这声音，一辈子当不了主唱。”

Tora几乎噎住，上下打量后眼角跳了跳。说实话，这人还真是一流的身高二流的脸三流的嗓子。

当然Tora没这么说。

Tora只咕哝了一句。“哦，加油。”

对方倒兴致勃勃起来。“Tora 君呢？干吗要组乐队啊？”

“因为我的乐队会是最棒的。”

“最棒的？怎么个棒法？”

Tora努力搜索一个合适的定义，最终煞有介事地点头。“每年去巨蛋。”

Shou撑不住笑出声来。Tora拍桌说我认真的。

“看来我的梦想比起你的更容易实现啊。”

“啥梦想？”

“在一首歌当中，如果我停下， 客席能唱出接下来的部分，就好了。”

Givuss解散那晚Tora喝高了。

天下没有不散的宴席，他明白。他悲哀的是除了他们自己，没有人会说保重再见。

只会再一次被遗忘而已。

真可怕。

是Shou送他回家，Tora记得。

Shou半拖半架着他穿过大街小巷。走到一半停下来，脑后的头发抵着Tora额头，痒痒的。

“又得去找新团员了啊，Tora。”口气听不出表情。

Tora先没吭声，渐渐笑得无法抑制。身子挂在Shou肩头，肋骨被气流冲撞挤压，尖锐地痛。

“好啊，再找，接着找。我他妈就不信没个长久的。”

组乐队其实和相亲没什么两样。贝斯鼓吉他，扒拉齐备之后磨合着过日子。先结婚后恋爱，爱不成作鸟兽散。

Tora并不擅长和陌生人相处。倒是Shou 顶着张笑脸就能混进后台。这种时候Tora总在角落点支烟，看他周旋：相中了哪位，哄出来软磨硬泡，墙角挖得熟溜。

就这么懵懵懂懂聚齐了五人。

头一回以团员身份坐一张桌子上吃拉面，不知谁说起个名儿吧。Tora 抬起一颗睡眠不足的脑袋，脱口而出Alice。

“Alice？”对面的Shou白眼翻来，颇有分量。“你梦中情人？”

Tora一口汤呛住。整桌人面面相觑，他也只是摇手不说话，自己笑得前仰后合。

闷头在饭碗间的贝斯咯嘣出一个字：“九。”

小个子的吉他手苦着脸扯头发。“喂，你们谁能说句人话？！”

“有了，Alice九号！”剩下的那位洋洋得意把杯底往桌上一顿。

众人脸上写满‘啊咧？’二字，接下来却是三十秒寂静。

“那就Alice九号吧。”Shou笑得透亮。“请多多指教了。”

五只杯子脆生生碰在一处。

“P，S，C。”

Shou 偏头注视宣传车上的硕大字母，一字一句念出来。Tora瞟车身上喷印的那张侧脸：年轻男子的轮廓惊人秀致，却染了满脑袋冲撞颜色。

Tora认得他。Miyavi，曾经的Miyabi, 弹一手好吉它的乖张孩子。当年便肆意妄为，而今舞台上只剩他一人，更是被宠坏。

“要不要去试试？”

“啥？”Tora挠头。

“去PSC。”

等了很久也不见对方说开玩笑的，最终还是放弃猜测。“为什么？”

“人家说单数吉利。”Shou 哧地一乐，抬眼瞅瞅Tora又调转头，刘海垂下去。

“第三个了，Alice nine是我的第三个乐队。”他左手捻了右手食指上的戒指来回转动。“我不想再放弃，这一回，我想走到最远。”

Tora恶狠狠吸气，尼古丁滚热，贴着咽喉烧灼下去。

该死，这家伙果然是写惯了词的，开口就把人逼得举步维艰。

一支烟燃尽，Tora站起来拍拍Shou的肩头。

“得了，下回团练的时候和他们商量就是。”

他说想走到最远。

而Tora觉得他们一直在跑，跑起来风声嗖嗖。

Live的席位逐渐增多，一层，两层，三层，重重叠叠人脸已经眯起眼都看不清。采访，摄影，巡演，录音。像上足发条的轮轴，咕噜前行。

不能停。

停下来的话，会害怕，对着镜子疑惑：站在这里的人究竟是谁？再过段时日，又会是谁？走到这一步，已是六分努力四分运气，哪敢多奢求什么。

不停。

即使后颈的疼痛演变到需要药物镇压的程度，Tora也只是多吞一颗止疼片。伤是老毛病，Tora明白。他承认拖延也只是心存侥幸，总胜过医生当初的建议。

第一个察觉的依旧是Shou。像当年首次单独公演的舞台上，第一个跑来，借肩膀给他蹭鼻涕眼泪。

Shou在走廊上截住他。“最近没事吧？”

“挺好的。”Tora不喜欢Shou 此时看人的方式，太过犀利，于是拨乱自己刘海。

“有什么别憋着，跟我们说。”Shou早知如此；论起倔劲儿，Tora和自己半斤八两。他要是打定主意不松口，那旁人揍也揍不出一个字来。

床头的携带毫无预兆尖叫。Shou闭着眼摁下接通键，正准备看看是哪个疯子半夜骚扰，电波另一端有人细微咳嗽。这声音再熟悉不过——某位吉他手对着空白谱纸抽完一整包烟之后的惯常反应。

“Tora？”

“能过来一趟么，有点事。”

Shou顿了几秒，说好。话音刚落信号已经挂断。十分钟后他蜷在出租车后座，哈欠连天。

门开的时候Shou差点呛死；满屋烟熏火燎，几乎看不清人。他绕过Tora，皱着眉把所有能打开的窗子统统敞开。罪魁祸首把自己埋在沙发深处，等Shou站到面前也只是呆着一张脸。 

Shou瞪他。“到底怎么了？”

“我的左手，没感觉了。”

“你说什么？”Shou有些眩晕，以为踏空一级楼梯。

“我说我没法弹吉它！”Tora霍地跳起来，五个指头摊开了逼到Shou鼻尖。“这只手，看到没有？这只手，连弦都拨不了！”

Tora倒退半步，跌坐下去捂了面孔。

Shou说不出话。他盯着对方头顶，头脑空白。

Tora霍地扬手，茶几上东西撒了满地。

“Tora…”Shou跨前一步，他察觉自己在发抖。“你冷静点…”

又一样不明物体飞到墙上。

“冷静？都他妈什么时候了你叫我冷静？你懂个屁，你什么都不懂…”

那记巴掌落下来的时候并不很痛，只是足有几秒听不见声音。这家伙出手够劲儿。Tora梗着脖子没去捂脸。Shou扯了件衣服扔过去。“起来。”

Tora没再抵抗，随Shou抢了自己车钥匙，从家里一路闯红灯到医院。路灯把Shou侧脸映得五彩缤纷，像那年鹿鸣馆招牌。

之后的一切有些模糊：消毒药水味道刺鼻，仪器把自己翻来覆去检查，最终判决是留院观察。Tora麻木点头，一动才发觉脖子上多了个圈，基本只能眼珠子转。

大约是被注射了镇定剂类的药物，刚挨着床就快困死过去。梦与醒的边缘，Shou的嗓子支离破碎地渗进来。

“医生，治好他，拜托。”

Tora简直想跳起来破口大骂老子还没留遗嘱呢，你哭什么丧！

◆◆◆

事后将说我当时恨不得把你的宝贝吉他全砸了。咋就这么驴脾气，劝也劝不听。

然而Tora记得很清楚，他从没劝过。 

所有人都极力反对Tora结束休假，除了Shou。

Tora跟他说下星期重开巡演，等Shou发作。Shou面无表情听着，眼睛越过Tora肩膀也不知在看啥。Tora 有些毛骨悚然，爪子伸过去在他眼前晃晃。

“喂。”

Shou总算对上他视线，一呲牙。“有烟么？”

这下轮到Tora目瞪口呆。Shou熟练往对方枕头底下摸出扁盒。他到窗前推开了点上，不吭声，只给Tora一后脑勺。

有风，烟升起来又给吹散。Tora打个寒颤，心想这人平时跟话痨似的，这会儿咋安生了，白让自己心神不宁。 

Shou点燃第三根的时候Tora忍不住说给我留点，我还指望着靠它撑过周末呢。Shou转身，半截烟悬在指间，口气和眼神一样平缓。

“你想清楚了？”

Tora有瞬间犹豫；他远没有表面上那么镇定，而命运总是比自己想象的要强大。

他点头。

Shou顶着一脊背东京的夜景，笑得倦怠。 

“想清楚了就去做吧。”

他把剩下的烟塞到Tora嘴里，拍拍他肩。Tora先是怔住，随即贪婪吸气，熟悉焦油味道让他愉快得指尖都发抖。这还是从Givuss起养成的毛病；Shou原本不沾这个，但开演前总是过分紧张。某天Tora实在看不过主唱大人在后台哆哆嗦嗦深呼吸，摁住了把自己叼着的万宝路硬给他，连惊带呛让他脸上有了点血色。慢慢就成了习惯，临登台Shou总会从他手里接了烟抽一口，跟中邪似的立马气定神闲。后来Shou发现自己情绪亢奋的时候开始犯烟瘾才戒了，怕坏嗓子。

“实话实说，我跟别人都坦白了，一直瞒着你，就是怕你苦口婆心。”Tora乐呵呵掸着烟灰。

“该苦口婆心的不是你爸妈也是咱队长，我凑啥热闹。”

“老天,我可忘不了你当初说服队长的狠劲。半夜给人家打了多长时间的电话，4个小时还是6个小时？”Tora抱了头呻吟。

Shou失笑。“别把我形容得像老妈子。再说，我好歹是柯特科本的饭啊。”

“与其苟延残喘，不如燃烧至尽？那你是不是该替我准备好手枪？” 

“爆头太难看了。”Shou作个鬼脸。“你更适合你迷恋的那些金属叔叔们的作法——疯狂地生活，年轻时嗝屁，留下一具漂亮的尸体。”

“别咒我啊！”Tora敲他头。“我还等着要娶安吉利娜茱丽呢。”

病房门啪地敞开，护士小姐脸上挂霜。“医院里禁止大声喧哗。把烟灭了。”

Shou鞠躬道歉。手忙脚乱把烟蒂毁尸灭迹的倒是Tora。

年初的时候，PSC 10周年公演，武道馆。

听过也看过太多次，踏进场地还是倒抽一口冷气。Hiroto跳到舞台上翻跟头欢呼；队长大人鞠躬尽瘁地把贝司一路带到后台以免他走丢；而Shou眯着眼打量那些座椅，开始啃指甲。Tora 知道这人脑袋瓜里又不知在兜什么圈子，摇摇头继续调音。

结束后Shou依然蜷在角落啃指甲。Tora过去把水瓶扔给他。他接了，下颚支在瓶盖上，若有所思。

“琢磨什么呢？”

“我要回来。我一定要回来，武道馆。”

Tora切一声；早料到他会这么说，Velvet唱到一半的时候他就知道——满场灯光游动在Shou仰起的面孔上，他的眸子亮得吓人。如果Tora是诗人的话，会形容那是梦想灼烧起来的热度。但他不是，所以他只拍拍对方肩。Shou回他一个笑。“你信我？”

废话。Tora忙着拿毛巾擦汗。“这么些年过来，不信也晚了。”

说归说，真正单独站在武道馆的时候，还是有些懵。演出曲目检查了无数遍，器材校对了无数遍，生怕绊个跟头醒来。一切太顺利总让人犯憷。

结果最后关头出了差错，大差错。

Shou在临开场五分钟突发性失声，毫无预兆。工作人员乱成一团，急救医师也检查不出任何生理因素，只能推断是精神高度紧张。

Tora看他在幕布后弯着腰咳嗽，扣住音箱的指节发白，却固执只给众人一个背影，不肯抬头。 

经纪人已经快晕了。Tora抢上一步，两手搭着Shou肩掰过来。眼前那张脸憋得通红，嘴唇乱颤又被他自己狠狠咬住。

Tora蹲下，硬把他拉到和自己视线平行的高度。

“Shou， 记得Givuss的最后一张CD么？能音楽、無生命。你能唱出来，

你还在呼吸，就能唱出来。”他从呆站着的staff手里抢过耳返，扳开Shou冰凉掌心塞进去再合拢。

“怕啥，没什么大不了的，从高中就开始作的事。”Tora把他从地板上拉起来，挥手示意全员准备。众人明显抱了死马当活马医的态度，乱哄哄去忙活。

倒数十秒，Tora望着他动荡不宁的眼，抱起吉他。

幕布落下，人声喧闹淹没彼此揣揣心跳。Shou吸气，Tora看他扶住麦克风支架，用一种介乎祈求与膜拜的姿态。

前奏响起，贝斯，水镲，鼓，层层叠加。那半分休止符的间歇，Tora知道所有人都屏住呼吸，等待奇迹或者别的什么，他不愿设想。

然后有歌声，由远至近，Tora听过太多次的熟悉嗓音。他骤然抬头。Shou阖着眼，浓妆也掩不住的如释重负。一线潮湿由他下颚滑落，分不清是汗是泪。

灯下他侧脸轮廓太过分明，微有倦意。Tora知道这人恐怕整个星期都没睡过好觉——他太上心，这毛病根深蒂固，给他一分他恨不得拿十分来还。

当年他也曾经是圆圆脸圆圆眼的模样。当年他的嗓子活像踩到猫。当年语无伦次，对着镜头只知道微笑鞠躬。当年这个形容让Tora觉得衰老，那些无法细算的，名为成长的时光，把他们一路带到这里。

成军九周年纪念LIVE上， Alice nine 宣布暂停活动。

这消息不能算意外。发布前众人聚一处喝酒，气氛也难称悲痛。老实说一个人在35岁的时候，很难再抱有25时的理念，对音乐或者别的。分崩离析并不是昼夜之间的抉择。

成员大都已经有了自己的小团，除了Shou。兔子在桌子底下踹他，问为什么不solo呢？

Shou轻笑，一下一下敲桌面。“你看我，除了麦克风什么都不会，缺了你们还不得抓瞎？别丢人现眼了。”

第二天对了台下粉丝朦胧泪眼，五人手拉手深深鞠躬。Shou有些哽咽，声音却坚定。他说这不是解散，Alice nine 永远不会解散，我们只是需要去各自成长。

回到后台没人说再见，只说保持联系。Tora并不怀疑这话的诚实性；这几个家伙就算不是自己团员，也是实打实的朋友。

Shou买了回北海道的票。常年巡演录音，终于得个长假。Tora 送他到车站，他戴着硕大墨镜，哈欠连绵，说谢天谢地明儿能睡个整觉。Tora看他腮上有胡茬阴影，要是平时肯定被化妆师怒目。然后想起自己脸色恐怕也好不到哪里去。

等车的间隙Tora拿手肘捅他。“下一步怎么打算？”

“先回家逍遥一阵吧。”Shou揉着额头。“做做米虫，陪陪父母，老家就他们俩了，也怪憋闷的。”

“然后呢？”

“不知道。”

“你真不想solo？”

“挺累的，老对着聚光灯。”

Tora给他一拳。“你今年32，不是52，别装。”

火车咣啷咣啷过来。Shou拎起箱子。“啥时候来北海道的时候别客气，我作东。”

“别，我怕吃穷了您。”Tora拍他后背。“到家给我个信儿吧。”

说要联系也真联系着。

不管哪位的团发新碟，电话里总有四个短信说恭喜。偶尔方便的话也会凑热闹看Live，之后吐槽说你们的那谁显然不如我么。队长大人在秋叶原开了漫画咖啡店作挂名老板，一本正经地给其他几位寄去了终生免费卡。开业时Tora去捧场，服务生统一英式女仆装笑容甜美。他看着一激灵，自我安慰说队长本性善良，绝不会动用童工。

兔子是他们当中第一个结婚的。传统日式婚礼，新娘子小脸雪白，发髻压得脖子抬不起来。也算难得聚齐5个人，偏都穿得十分正经，活像工薪族，于是相对苦笑。

酒会上Shou随口说最近找到了新工作，四双眼睛顿时瞪得溜圆。

“工作？！”

Saga 回过神来就笑翻。“难道是在银座？”

“你都没被银座挖去，哪里轮得到我？”Shou挑眉。

“到底是什么工作阿？”

Shou神秘兮兮摇头。 

三个月后Tora收到张CD：没署名，乐队也不熟。封面是纯黑底色，角落里斜斜印着手写体字迹，仓促浅淡。封底堆满烧得卷了边的殷红花瓣。放着听了听，音乐不错，却也绝不是自己中意的类型，想来不是礼物。

正糊涂着，翻过歌词本就庆幸自己没在喝水。最末页上写：封面设计——小原一将。

扒拉出电话拨过去，接通了第一句话就是靠，文艺青年，你惊喜还是惊吓我呢？

对方呵呵笑。“毕竟父母都是吃设计这碗饭的，算我幡然醒悟回归家族产业。”

Shou退掉之前在东京的公寓，重新买了宽敞工作间。落地窗明亮，角落里扔张沙发床权当卧室兼客厅。正好赶上兔子的乐队在附近录音，他兴冲冲带了自家夫人手制点心去，转一圈后挠头。“厨房在哪？”

Shou讪笑。“呃，有电水壶和微波炉。”

兔子扶墙。Shou斜他一眼。“莫非你会做饭？”

“当然不会。”

“那你吃惊个啥。”

“哥们，你啥时候受够了泡面，我家大门向你敞开。”兔子大义凌然拍胸口。Shou掰着手指叹气。“美女，脾气好的美女，会做饭又脾气好的美女，你真不怕我挖墙角？”

“我信不过你的定力也信得过加奈的审美。”兔子毫不留情地加了一句。“大叔。”

Shou笑得瘫在沙发上。老天，结了婚的人都是这么恶毒的么？

多半时候Shou替名不见经传的独立歌手设计CD，尽是些匪夷所思图片；揉皱了的纸，显微镜下的病毒，空盒子，深水。队长的咖啡店里特意留了一面墙，渐渐充斥Shou的作品。Shou常去喝免费的豆奶摩卡，打趣说你咋跟我妈似的，恨不得把幼儿园老师对我的表扬都写纸上裱起来。

队长乐呵呵。“前些天有几个孩子到我这里，好像是你给他们作的第一张单曲封面，抢着跟我说Shou君是温柔的前辈。”

Shou失笑。“前辈温柔那也只是因为前辈衣食无忧。要是我真指望那500张CD的版税来付贷款，早把桌子掀到他们脸上了。”

“这刀子嘴豆腐心也还是没改。”队长招手叫服务生再加一个瑞士卷。

“我没你想得那么无私，就是触景生情。”Shou耸肩。“都年轻，勇气也都不知哪来的，真好。”

闲暇时Tora还是会去Shou那里。打通宵游戏，喝酒发牢骚之类，多年习惯谁也没想过要改。从早先愁下月房租怎么凑，到现在谈风花雪月贷款保险。偶尔还能撞上兔子。这人从Alice nine 起就俨然是Shou半个弟弟，结婚了依旧如此。仨人一起玩吉他英雄，倒是Shou每每胜出。两位吉他赶紧吐槽说可不证明我俩是货真价实的？都说外行玩这个比内行顺手。

某天Tora找来，却差点进不了门。画纸仍了满地，能堆到人脚背。趴在地上给新作润色的家伙一抬头，Tora简直以为见了鬼——整张脸血色全无，眼下黑影重重。 Shou定定看了他十秒眼神才聚焦，呻吟一声坐直，把铅笔别入耳后。Tora直接捋袖子掏电话。三十分钟后热气腾腾的外卖送过来，Shou吸吸鼻子，差点泪眼朦胧，瘫沙发上说你要是姑娘我保证娶你，多善解人意啊。

这玩笑听了太多次Tora都懒得驳。早年记者们最常问的套话就是如果自己是女人，会选哪位团员作男友。Tora总说Shou。Shou摸下巴斟酌片刻。“没问题，就是得麻烦美女放弃高跟鞋。”

兔子在旁边语重心长：缺乏自信的男人才会这么计较。Shou笑得像只狐。“那你俩可是绝配，下一代不光有自信还能有点身高。”满屋绝倒。

饿惨了的设计师先生风卷残云，恨不得把舌头都咽下去。Tora趁他稀哩呼噜喝着汤，冷不丁说喂，我最近看上了一个人。原本想呛他个半死，Shou只心满意足放下碗抹嘴。“野马终于上了笼头，啥时候让我见见？”

“乔也很想知道你眼睛是不是跟照片上一样，大得吓人。”

对方叫苦不迭。“你把我穿着短裤满台蹦跶的丑都揭出去了？”

“怕啥，她连Givuss时期的图都看过。”

Shou大笑。“兄弟，你就老老实实在爱河里浮着吧。”

◆◆◆

遇上乔完全是凑巧。

巡演途中听说Saga新发了碟，个人纯乐器作品。这么多年也就他执着于后摇，且越来越有空间乐倾向。当初Shou跟记者绘声绘色形容：第一次见面时Saga头发面孔一个色，惨白。差点以为是妖精。

而今岂止是妖精，简直不知他要飞升到哪个次元。Tora本着不能让前团员饿死的善心，每次还是会买来听听，半夜提神。

才跨出音像店就和门口的人撞个正着。女子踉跄半步，指间的烟应声落地。她撩开刘海撇了Tora一眼，反手去兜里掏，却只摸出个空盒。那是张有些神经质的面孔, 鹿似的眸子。Tora多看了两秒，回过神拿自己的递去。她瞅了瞅，没接。“万宝路？谢了，我不抽那牌子。”

她嗓音低柔微沙，笑意也难称热络。Tora觉得有趣，他望着对方涂成橘黄的嘴唇。 “一杯咖啡如何？算我赔你。”

她耸肩以示悉听尊便。

店面不大，靠墙插了大捧向日葵。有些闷热，她脱了外套，把长发随手束起。

她说她叫乔。Tora挑眉。“乔？乔伊丝，还是乔安娜？”

“乔。”她纠正。“就只是乔。”

“乔，好吧，你日语说得相当不错。”

“我父亲是日本人。”

Tora说起自己是吉他手时她抿嘴。Tora 知道她在想什么，苦笑。“放心，这不是泡马子的套路，我早过了那个年纪。”

她乐出声来，推开面前几乎没动的拿铁。“那么走吧，换个地方。你我看来都不是喜欢星巴克的人。”

她开车带Tora去附近的24小时酒吧，厚重窗帘隔绝日光，两杯波本放在桌上。Tora觉得胃里温暖动荡。他注视面前这个女子，说不上是好奇还是欣赏。

乔不是当地人，她在休年假，同时漫无目的环游，喜欢某个地方就停驻几天。Tora艳羡不已，假期他不回老家便窝在公寓里补眠，实在没有多余精力。乔拍拍他手腕。“你老了。”

Tora噎住，她扶着吧台边缘笑得打跌，冲Tora伸手。“电话，借我一下。”

Tora满头雾水把手机放入她掌心。她输入一串数字然后扔回去。“喏，这是我号码。”

乔起身，把剩下的酒喝尽，凑近时眼神呼吸都温暖。“拜拜，漂亮的陌生人。”

一见钟情谈不上，但Tora不否认对乔的好感。谁能拒绝一个抽烟喝酒开越野吉普，气急了用西班牙文爆粗口的女人。曾经以为她那作派，必然是和艺术沾边的职业。后来才知道她是法医，冰箱里常有精确标签的小白盒子。Tora 很快学会别好奇——受害者牙齿对自己的胃口实在没有帮助。兴致来了乔会开车去僻静小镇上玩。她说休假时她尽量不想再看到人，不管活人还是死人。工作起来经常十天半月联系不到，手机信号全无。Tora说你鼓捣什么呢，知道的是尸体，不知道的还以为是核弹。乔在电话那端笑。“闭嘴，我好容易交差。在哪见？”

相聚时高兴，分开了也谈不上牵肠挂肚。Tora没想过要去定义什么，都是头脑清醒的成年人。某天被窝里爬起来，睡眼惺忪进厨房，乔哼着歌在煮咖啡。大约是才洗澡，只裹了Tora的大浴巾。地板有些凉，她单足站着，另一只脚蜷缩起来，脚趾动来动去。Tora盯着乔的背影几秒，过去撩她微潮的卷发。“晚上来看我live？”

乔怔了怔，微笑。“几点？”

几个星期后乐队成员赶着叫乔嫂子。再不到半月连前队长都听到风声，电话上长吁短叹念叨单身苦。 

乔很喜欢Shou，见面就聊得投机，一唱一和把Tora调侃得哭笑不能。Shou抽空给乔拍了组照片：黑白两色，胶片上的女子嬉笑怒骂尽在观者视野之外，偶尔回首时眼像森林里夜游的动物。Tora和乔在沙发上一起看成品，半真半假皱眉说喂，你小子可别算计着挖墙脚。乔噗嗤一乐敲他头。Shou冲天花板翻白眼。

Shou是目击了Tora大半情史的。这人向来需要新鲜刺激才能安宁。每次心动都会消磨成习惯，而一旦习惯，Tora便无法忍耐。从开始和女孩子交往起，就常常无缘无故地忽冷忽热。分手比决斗还干脆利落，一个电话了事。Shou就不巧撞见过——手机响了六七声才接起来，眼都不睁。

“喂，我在哪，和朋友在一起。哦，别等了，我一会直接回家。”

电话那端的女声尖锐起来。罪魁祸首索性把听筒挪远。“对了，那什么，我们还是分手吧。”

对方的回话恐怕连走廊外都听得清楚。“你说什么？！”

Tora挂了电话扔开。铃声再次连绵不绝。Shou暗暗好笑；看来是个难缠的，难保他手机会不会响一夜。刚拉开窗想透点空气，什么东西就从耳边飞过，从15楼直落下去。Shou挑眉看来电提示灯的微光渐行渐远，回头说命犯桃花也要收敛些，当心以后遇上个厉害角色，把你收拾得服服帖帖。

乔大约就是这么个角色。

这俩绝对不是蜜里调油的爱情。双方性子都强，免不了磕碰。真悟出冤家结死了的那次，Tora风风火火来敲门。正在赶工的主人趿拉着鞋端着泡面探头出来，Tora一张脸青白。“陪我喝酒。”

Shou一筷子面卡在半中腰。“先进来吃点什么不？空腹喝酒容易上头。”

“不饿，你忙你的。”Tora把手里的塑料袋扔到客厅地板上。Shou杵在门口进退不是。愣半晌还是先到厨房把面放下，掏出杯子用水冲冲递给对方。Tora接了，摇头。“啥也别问，我懒得说。就是上你这儿图个清静。”

Shou抬手以示少安毋躁。“行，你知道厕所在哪，别吐我地板上。”

单人工作间的坏处就在于避无可避。Shou无可奈何坐Tora对面去，继续琢摩底稿。他是很少喝酒的，不让狐朋狗友醉死就算他的东道。

天微亮的时候，几乎躺平在地板上的那位有了点动静。Shou看他往口袋里掏了半天，终于把手机掏出来，才拨了个号码就脸色一变，跌跌撞撞往厕所跑，里面顿时翻江倒海。

等安静下来Shou凑过去，不速之客已经抱着马桶圈睡死。掉在旁边的手机屏幕上显示是乔，听筒里却是一片安静。Shou愤愤地想怎么就该我收拾烂摊子，姓天野的你给我讲点理。

抱怨归抱怨，总不能再害一个人白等着。

“呃…乔？我是Shou，Tora在我家。”Shou尴尬挠头，只觉得像自说自话。“他没说，我也没问。就告诉你一声，你…你自己决定。”

乔终究还是赶过来。Shou拉开门就见她神色憔悴，卷发乱蓬蓬的，睡衣外面披了大毛衣。

乔看一眼依旧晕乎着的那位，苦笑。她伸手撩开Tora湿漉漉的刘海，眼角弧度有些柔软。

Shou说我送你们回去。

乔说麻烦你了，没事你帮我把他折腾到车上就行。

扛个一米八几的醉鬼下楼不是玩的。Shou呲牙咧嘴把人安顿好，差点趴下。乔给Tora扣上安全带理理衣服，扶了方向盘冲Shou说谢。Shou倚了车作个敬礼的手势。“不谢，嫂子往后少把他踢出门我就感恩不尽了。”

乔深深吸气，视线停滞在Shou胸口，嗓音潮湿。“你不懂，Shou，我累。爱他让我累得慌。”

Shou无言。家务事轮不到也犯不着他来插手，退一步旁观才是本分。

自由职业的好处就在于随时可以给自己放假。Shou收拾了行李，给家人朋友通告一声，美其名曰找灵感。

第一站去了美国。毕竟高中时第一个迷上的乐队是Korn。加州的阳光铺天盖地，他晒黑了不少。正赶上旧金山的自豪游行，Shou站在花花绿绿的人堆里乐呵。有穿四英寸高跟的易装男子扯了他在脸上一啄，Shou 毫不示弱回吻过去，粉底和汗液混合的熟悉味道。对方大笑，称他是有趣的东方人。Shou心想小样，我20出头就在台上啃男人，凭你还吓不倒我。念头转到Saga，他恐怕是不能来这儿的，会被一帮蕾丝边生吞活剥了去；那人空长了年纪，五官身板还是太纤细，不用扮也保准会被当成女人。

夏威夷的海透得吓人，Shou近距离遭遇水母，愣怔几秒后赶紧往岸上游；这种东西还是印在铜版纸上关在水族馆里比较可爱。沿了沙滩走就会看到远近闻名的蛋糕店，Shou连着吃了一星期店里的招牌甜点：斯蒂芬妮的红天鹅绒，名字动听味道也确实如此。他买了成打的花衬衫打算回去调侃众人。

一趟飞机坐到冰岛，念叨了很久的Sigur Rós，总算看到现场。露天演出，那个盲眼的主唱用自己不能理解的语言曼声吟咏。他莫名其妙地泪流满面。他想自己永远也唱不出这样的调调，他的心不静。旁边有女孩子好意递来纸巾，给他一记同情笑容。Shou拙手苯脚擤鼻子，太阳穴隐隐发疼。

英格兰果然是书上说的阴郁天气。坐在摩天轮上往下看，尽是灰色调，到晚上才有点都市的意思。当地人对他这个一看就是游客的家伙倒也和善，打点十二分耐心聆听他结结巴巴的英文。Shou只清楚地记得一个人，准确地说是一幅画：他坐在路边小店喝茶时看到那个女孩子，光脚穿着蓝色的平底鞋，踮起足尖亲吻她卷发的男友。Shou匆匆打了线稿，回到旅馆再上色，他用水粉晕染，光与影的交界是那双鞋，温暖的蓝。

法国不过是两小时火车的距离。巴黎的街道比想象中狭窄，店面都甚是隐蔽仿佛见不得人。真正的埃菲尔铁塔远不及明信片上宏伟。留下印象的倒是食物，每天早上吃新鲜的羊角面包，奶油炖蜗牛Shou中意得不得了，只恨不能把厨师打包带走。他去看画展，恍然大悟何谓现代艺术：一帮人围观一个下水井盖，谁都不肯承认自己没看明白。

慢吞吞横穿德国到达俄罗斯。在圣彼得堡Shou第一次见到那么大的雪，连家乡北海道的冬天都差一截。教堂的圆顶活像冰激淋球。街角有人拉手风琴，调子苍凉，这个民族有太多根深蒂固的悲剧情结。Shou把口袋里所有的硬币都给了他。

Shou没意识到自己四处散漫了多久，直到在土耳其突然接到越洋电话。时差是一回事，快一年没听到母语简直有些不习惯。电话那端Tora嗓门聒噪。“啥时候回来啊你小子？潜逃了么？”

也不知道是谁长着一张恶人脸，Shou摇头。“在土耳其忙着泡澡看美女呢，啥事？”

“怕你个路痴走失在撒哈拉，就问问。”

Shou说我会回来，玩累了就回来呗。

“都跑了大半个地球了，难道你想去火星？”

“钱不够，先去月球吧。”Shou老实回答。“玩笑归玩笑，最近如何？”

“戒烟戒酒当守法公民呢。”Tora的语气不难听出抱怨。“憋闷死我。”

“哟？怎么洗心革面了？”Shou好奇，这人烟酒过度不是一天两天，何曾想过要戒。

听筒里传来琐碎人声，显然另有对话。再过片刻Tora压低嗓子说得飞快。“得，又来了，真是折磨人，几天没睡个整觉了。我先挂，啥时候回来知会一声啊。”

电话里忙音嘟嘟。Shou一头雾水，想不通索性翻过身，继续逮周公。

到家之后Shou先倒头睡了整天，然后挨家挨户上门拜访以示魂兮归来。众人反应异常整齐：你还活着？！接着全体扑过来掐脸揉头发验明正身。多年死党这种存在绝对是用来破坏形象的。

他不知道Tora是不是还住在原来的地方，也没打电话问。抱着瞎猫撞耗子的态度凭记忆找过去。

铃响了三四声，终于听到里面悉悉簌簌动静。应门的还真不是Tora，是乔。眉眼没变，下颚圆了些，依旧漂亮。

“嫂子？”Shou脱口而出，又赶紧提醒自己把嘴合上。

乔的反应也颇为夸张，尖叫一声俩眼圆瞪，半晌才忙不迭拥抱。她背后有脚步响，显然是听见门口热闹来看个究竟。

“谁啊？”

Shou越过鼻尖下的满头卷发冲Tora努力微笑，乔的臂力不是盖的。

“好久不见。”

Tora用五秒钟回神，拳头顿时痒痒。“你小子，花花世界玩疯了吧，还知道回来啊？！”

要不是他刚巧抱着什么没处放下，恐怕真就气急败坏揍过来了。Shou 眯着眼打量那个粉红的包裹，等看清楚是啥，目瞪口呆的人又添一个。

“这是…”

还是乔一针见血。“都站门口吹凉风么？进客厅说话不迟，我去煮咖啡。”

她拍拍Shou的肩转身。剩下俩人继续大眼瞪小眼。最后Tora忍无可忍。“看啥，长这么大没见过孩子啊？我姑娘。”

弗兰的瞳仁和Tora一样是浅栗色，又继承了乔的卷发，巴掌脸粉嫩。Shou把她抱起来，小小的身体温润，换了几个姿势都怕磕碰着，累出一身汗。孩子眼睛转来转去，咯咯咕咕地咧着嘴，没有牙。Shou抚着她脸蛋说快点长大吧，小美人，迷倒一帮准女婿叫你老爸焦头烂额。

Tora在旁听着，笑得倒仰过去。“这么小你就乱教什么啊？”

“她要是嫂子的脸你的性格，那还不得踩碎一地心脏？”

乔端着咖啡进来，正巧听到这句，扑哧一乐。Tora愤愤。“你夸一个就罢了，为啥还非要打一个。”

乔的眼神纵容得像看着两只互相扑咬的小狗，指尖在Tora耳垂上掐了一下，然后笑眯眯把弗兰接过来。“孩子贪睡，我让她躺会儿去，你们慢慢聊。”

等乔出了客厅Tora立马跳起来。“赶紧的，去哪吃饭，想个地儿咱走。”

Shou 满腹狐疑。对方从门后捡了件外套甩上肩头，苦笑。 “好容易有个借口，而今想抽根烟跟做贼一样，得离家十公里。”

什么稀奇古怪的都吃高了，倒想念起酱油拉面来。Tora也不反对，开车绕到闹市边缘。

曾经的老店居然还在。油纸棚子下面的桌椅磨得锃亮。面端上来两人都不客气。等Tora就着啤酒开始吞云吐雾，Shou放下筷子说恭喜。

“你不知道，站在产房外面我腿都打哆嗦，第一次上台都跟这没法比。” Tora频频吸烟，姿态早不及当年潇洒。“晚上8点12分孩子出来，这辈子我都记得那个点。”

“你也够效率，我出去度假一趟，回来就多了个侄女儿。喜酒错过，满月酒你敢不请我。”Shou拿杯子撞撞Tora肩头。

Tora挠着后脑勺憨笑。“没结婚哪来什么喜酒，我和乔都觉得这样就好。”

Shou眨眼，再眨眼。“在国外晃荡一年的人是我，到头来还不及你西式。”

“国外什么样？”

“一样，也不一样。满街人说话像鸟叫似的。”

Tora一杯酒顿在半空等下文。Shou 却没再吭声，只耸耸肩。

“就没了？你还是写词的人么。”Tora瞪他；这人莫非流浪太久，语言中枢退化。

Shou拿起杯子晃晃，一口喝尽。

“回来继续玩设计？你还真是彻底不沾音乐的边了？团里也就你，和老本行断个干净。”

“这话提醒了我。”Shou用食指敲着桌面。“我有个主意，就是得先四处问一圈去。”

Tora看他笑得含糊，知道这人是有七八分把握了，但还想故弄玄虚一阵，也就没追问。

八月初Shou打来电话，气喘吁吁说跟你商量个事。

“啥？”

“Alice nine 复活演出，就一场，如何？”

Tora努力回忆今天是不是愚人节，确定不是。“这都是啥心血来潮？”

“念头大半年前就有了，又想起来。”Shou嗓子忽远忽近，听筒里隐约有人车来往。“不是什么天大的决定，你就给我个话。来，不来，简单得很。”

Tora从来不乐于思前想后。他换个手，把手机贴上另一只耳朵。“当然。”

Shou低低地笑。“行，和队长也提了，外面的活路他作得熟，我只管把人逮齐。兔子说没问题，Saga这家伙大概又忘了开手机，还得上门去一趟。”

等放下电话Tora才想起掐自己一把。挺疼，不是做梦。

都有各自的生活工作，团练不是容易事。虽说是弹熟了的老歌，编曲要改动润色，少不得又你东我西不肯相让，一个比一个嗓门大，折腾得精疲力尽。Shou 拿冰袋敷喉咙，哑着嗓子边咳边笑。“脾气怎么都随着年纪长。这些年solo惯了养出一帮大爷来？还没上场恐怕先犯高血压。”

于是好歹清静半小时。

吹毛求疵是好事，这点众人知道。之前那九年不都是这么磨合过来，彼此默契早就根深蒂固。

乔抽空带着弗兰来打气。她新接了案子不能多留，得先把弗兰交给父母照看。一帮人正事搁下围着弗兰转，恨不得当场拐回家。连工作人员都跑来凑热闹，啧啧称赞小孩子的长睫毛。最后还是队长出面两人才得以解围。Tora对乔撇嘴。“他们对我可从来没说过一句好听话。”

乔从车里探身出来拍拍他脸颊，忍俊不禁。“乖，别犯酸。加油排练吧。”

最后一次调音的时候Tora 还是觉得有些不真实。回身瞧见剃着光头的Saga，更要感叹时间何其残忍。Shou揶揄说人当了大半辈子的美少年，难怪叛逆起来格外彻底。好在兔子还是热血的摇滚小子，头发火红满手戒指。

临开场Tora在后台撞见Shou。器材师正帮忙调试麦，Shou凝神细听时不时点头，无意识蹙眉。这几年看惯了他T恤牛仔，倒有些不习惯这身小西装。他耳朵上干干净净装饰全无，鼻梁弧度可算俊朗，眼角笑纹却已顽固。Tora自嘲地摸摸下巴上胡茬；都早过了把轻狂二字标榜脸上的年纪。

器材师退开，Shou偏头对上Tora目光，嘴角一翘。Tora凑近，想不出要说啥，各自安静也没觉得不妥。 

还剩一分钟的时候助手小声过来提示。Shou直起身活动活动脖颈。

“我那天路过目黑站，鹿鸣馆已经拆了。”

“都多少年了。”Tora随手拨吉他，有些恼。“不提还好，这么一说我都觉得自己老得掉渣。”

“可千万别。”Shou板起脸。“都说朋友是一生的果实。我要是收获个掉渣的还不亏死。”

Tora大笑，作势抡起吉他。“闭嘴，滚上台去吧。”

Shou单手掀开幕布一角，深深吸气。他停顿片刻，回头微笑。半边面孔上的一只眼明净，逆光看时几乎不曾老去。

几乎还是二十来岁模样，年轻而无畏，笑容干净梦想莽撞。

有一整个世界等待他去征服。 


End file.
